


Plans

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Smut, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Let me show you why you should stay in bed.”





	Plans

“Baby,” You whined as Kanemaru started to climb out of bed. The two of you had just finished a few rounds of spectacular sex if you do say so yourself, but now Kanemaru was intent on heading out with the guys. “For once can’t you just stay with me?” 

“I’ve been with you for hours now. I have plans.” Kanemaru said brushing your grabbing hands off and climbing out of bed. “Taichi and Despy want to go out and get some drinks.” 

You could hear him in the bathroom turning on the shower and heaved a sigh. 

“You go out with them almost every night. You never want to spend time with me.” You rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. “We could stay in bed all night.” 

Kanemaru poked his head out the door and frowned at you. 

“Stop whining. I’m going out. I’ve already fucked you, I’ve no reason to stay.” He said sharply. 

You smiled through the hurt that caused to ricochet through your heart. You had learned to accept Kanemaru was an asshole if he was going to be in your life. But it still hurt. 

“Let me show you why you should stay in bed.” You said instead of voicing your true feelings. With a coy smile you grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the bed. With a small push you got him to sit on the edge of the bed, dropping to your knees and grabbing his cock. You stroked along his length, twisting your hand as you moved to get him hard before lowering your lips to his head and sucking it into your mouth. Kanemaru moaned encouraging you to take him deeper and you happily obliged as his hand moved to the back of your head and guided your movements. You kept your tongue moving as you sucked him, using quick bobs and running your tongue over his slit as he grunted. You hummed along his cock moving him in and out of your throat, your hand cupping his balls and squeezing them as he pushed you back down as his cock erupted, cum splattering your tongue as you worked to swallow him. 

“See how much fun we could have?” You smiled up at him, only for it to turn quickly into a frown as he stepped around you headed back towards the still running shower. “Are you kidding me? You’re still going out?” You shouted. 

“I told you I was.” Kanemaru said shutting the door behind him. With a shriek of frustration you threw yourself on the bed and pouted as you listened to Kanemaru readying himself for a night out he didn’t need. 

“Don’t wait up.” Kanemaru called as he walked out of your apartment. 

Tears filled your eyes and you rolled onto your side wondering why you were wasting your tears on a man who didn’t deserve you. 

Kanemaru arrived at the bar, joining the table Desperado and Taichi had secured shots of tequila already waiting. 

“Drink up man, you’re way behind.” Taichi said sliding some of the glasses Kanemaru’s way. 

Tossing back a few in quick succession Kanemaru eyed an attractive woman at the end of the bar. She looked like she could suck dick like a pro. 

“Where you going Nobu?” Desperado called as Kanemaru slid out of the booth and headed across the bar. 

“To get us some entertainment.” He called back. He didn’t waste time with niceties, simply grabbed the woman by the arm and started leading her back to the table. 

Pushing her into the booth until she was pressed up against Desperado, Kanemaru grinned at her. 

“Desperado, Taichi and Kanemaru.” He said pointing at each of them as Desperado began working his hands up under her skirt. 

Taichi smirked leaning back to watch the action as he drank his beer, chuckling as Desperado pulled down her top baring her tits to the bar with no complaints from her lips. Fucking bar slut he thought with a sneer. 

Kanemaru grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to his lips in a sloppy kiss biting her lip as he pulled away, his free hand pulling his cock out. 

“My girl thinks she sucked my cock dry before I came here. Why don’t you prove her wrong?” Kanemaru said pushing her head to his lap, and sighing as her lips enveloped him.


End file.
